


After November

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, can you tell i had no idea how to write for toffle, set after moominvalley season 2, sorry little buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Moomintroll and Snufkin reunite at last, and both contemplate what they are going to do now that they are both headed on their own adventures.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	After November

Strong waves crashed upon the hull of the Adventure as Moomintroll and Snufkin set out onto the icy seas. They had hit a bit of a choppy spot, but were handling it just fine. Once they got the boat steady again, they leaned on the front of the bow together and looked out onto the infinite blue horizon before them. 

“Where do you want to go first?” Moomintroll asked, looking over at his friend. 

“Somewhere new,” Snufkin replied, smiling back at him, “to celebrate us.” He took Moomintroll’s paw in his own, and Moomintroll blushed deeply. Before he knew it, Snufkin began to lean in, both of their hearts beating rapidly. He closed his eyes…

And then he woke up. 

Moomintroll opened his eyes to find himself on the inside of the Adventure, much like in his dream. Unlike his dream, however, Moomintroll was quite alone in the boat this time. His heart suddenly ached for Snufkin. He had not seen his best friend in so long, and did not know when he would see him again. He sighed, and prepared to continue the ship on its course. 

\- - - 

There was no more welcome sight Snufkin had ever seen than Moomintroll sailing over the frigid seas back to the shores of Moominvalley. His legs apparently had minds of their own, because as soon as Moomintroll landed, Snufkin broke out into a sprint to greet his missing friend. Moomintroll clearly was not expecting this, as he nearly toppled over when Snufkin jumped forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and burying his face in the fur there. “Snufkin, what- ”

“It’s so good to see you again, Moomintroll.” Snufkin said, cutting him off. Winding down from the shock, Moomintroll finally returned the hug. They remained like that for a few moments, both taking in the person they had been missing so dearly. At last, they pulled back, but did not part. “Where on Earth were you?” 

“Long story. Pappa was looking for some new horizons - oh, who’s this?” Moomintroll asked, and it was at this moment that Snufkin remembered Toffle had been standing there on the dock this whole time. He blushed deeply and quickly retracted his paws from Moomintroll’s. He coughed. 

“Er, this is Toffle. He heard about you and your family and wanted to come visit you.” Toffle simply looked up at Moomintroll, with a mixture of shyness and awe on his face. Like Snufkin, he didn’t seem to believe his own eyes at this moment. It almost felt too good to be true. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Toffle.” Moomintroll said politely, as always. Stars, Snufkin had missed him. Toffle was still apparently too shocked to speak, so Moomintroll continued, “Why don’t we all get out of the cold? I could use a hot cup of tea right about now.” Snufkin nodded in agreement, and the three of them headed back to Moominhouse. 

While Snufkin prepared the tea, he and Moomintroll caught up with one another. Toffle joined in as well. Moomintroll told them about the Lighthouse, and how he wanted to visit his home once before heading out on his own adventure. If Snufkin was being honest, that’s why he had come back to Moominvalley as well. 

They continued chatting happily until the sky became dark - that was starting to happen earlier now. Snufkin led Toffle up to bed, and when he returned downstairs to find Moomintroll sitting on the couch in the living room with the fireplace lit. Snufkin smiled. He rarely stayed indoors this late into the night, but the fireplace made him feel more comfortable, like he was sitting by his tent on a warm summer night. He took a seat beside his dear friend. “Oh Snufkin, I must tell you more about the strange fisherman we met on the island.” Snufkin chuckled, smiling at the other boy. “What is it?” Moomintroll asked. 

“It’s just funny, it seems as though _I’m_ the one hearing about _your_ adventures this time.” Snufkin said. Moomintroll smiled back at him. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” They spent a few moments just appreciating each other’s company, but Snufkin could not help his mind from drifting to something that had been bothering him since he returned to Moominvalley. His expression must have changed, because it did not go unnoticed by Moomintroll. “Are you alright, Snufkin?” His jaw tightened a bit, and he averted his gaze from his friend. 

“It’s not really that important…” 

“Snufkin, you know you can tell me anything.” And he did know that, so he braced himself to say what was on his mind. 

“You didn’t leave me a note.” He said finally, and Moomintroll’s face fell. “I looked everywhere for one. You always leave me a note when you all go away, even if it’s just for a little while. But this time your whole family moved and...” Snufkin couldn’t finish because he began to choke up at the thought. He looked away, trying to blink hard enough to make the tears leave his eyes. Gods, he hated crying, and he didn’t mean to do it just as he found Moomintroll again. Moomintroll’s face, on the other hand, was full of concern. Unsure of what to do, he cradled one of Snufkin’s paws in his own, prompting the other boy to finally look at him again. 

“Oh Snufkin, I’m sorry I....I don’t have an excuse honestly. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think.. -” He sighed, staring down at their paws, “I just didn’t know what to do. It all happened so quickly and every time I tried to write something it felt like I was saying goodbye. Forever. I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing you again so I just ran and hoped you would be here when I came back. It was wrong, I know. I’m sorry.” Snufkin took a few breaths, and then gave Moomintroll’s paws a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s ok, I forgive you.” He said, smiling again at last. Moomintroll’s expression finally relaxed. Feeling much better now, Snufkin decided to take advantage of this intimate moment and rest his head on Moomintroll’s shoulder. His friend went a bit stiff, but did not protest and loosened up after a few seconds. Snufkin closed his eyes, relishing in their closeness to each other. He just wanted to breathe it all in and never let it go. “I missed you so much, Moomintroll.” Moomintroll rubbed his thumb along Snufkin’s paw.

“I missed you too, Snufkin.” Neither knew how long they sat there, enjoying each other’s warmth as the room was lit by the comforting fire. How appropriate it seemed that the flames reflected upon their skin, turning the whole room into a beautiful sea of orange. “I guess we’ll both be heading off on our own adventures soon.” Moomintroll said. Snufkin hummed in response. “I…I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye to you again already. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, and now we’re both leaving.” Moomintroll sounded quite sad now, and Snufkin had to admit that he was too. Of all the times he had left Moominvalley, this time definitely felt different; infinitely more challenging. He really wasn’t sure how he even could this time, but then he got an idea. It was something he had only thought about in those moments just before one goes to sleep. Outlandish ideas that emerge from one’s deepest desires. 

“Come with me.” 

“What?”

Snufkin raised his head up to look directly into Moomintroll’s eyes. “Come with me, on my winter adventure. We’ll go together this time, just the two of us. I mean it.”

“I - really?” Moomintroll stammered. 

Snufkin smiled, “There’s no one else I’d rather have along.” Moomintroll’s cheeks turned red. 

“Oh Snufkin!” He exclaimed, giving his friend a quick but tight hug. He pulled back, beaming, “This is going to be so exciting! You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this. But Snufkin, you always said no before, what changed your mind?” 

“Well, I suppose now I just feel...different.” He said, and now the two of them looked directly into one another. Moomintroll’s eyes became gigantic blue saucers. 

“Different how?” He asked. This was it. Snufkin mustered up all of his courage, and slowly leaned in to place a tender kiss upon Moomintroll’s lips. Both of their hearts soared as they grasped for any part of each other they could hold, relishing in the moment for as long as they could before they pulled away. Before they completely parted, Snufkin placed a soft kiss on Moomintroll’s cheek. Both were silent for a while, then Moomintroll spoke up again, “Do we...do we get to do that more on our adventures?” Snufkin honest-to-goodness _giggled._

“Yes, Moomintroll, we do.” He smiled. 

\- - -

And now they stood side by side, in the very spot where they had said goodbye to each other so many times. The sun rose above the Valley as the two dear friends gazed out upon the forest before them. Moomintroll had never been a few hours beyond that forest before, and he was both excited and terrified to go beyond. Both had their bags packed, and Snufkin turned to the love of his life.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Moomintroll took a deep breath, then took Snufkin’s paw in his own. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to Toffle chilling in Moominhouse all winter.


End file.
